all grown up: the next generation
by JungleBabe
Summary: The rugrats have grown up, all the way up! now you can watch their kids growing up and making it through life together, just as their parents did.


**_disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the rugrats/all grown up franchise._**

* * *

 _I couldn't believe we were doing this. I mean, picking our kids names out of a hat seemed so silly. Why were we even thinking about kids anyway? We were only kids ourselves. I'm sure we wouldn't have any until we were at least thirty._

 _"Okay, Tommy you got Phil." I said and handed him the slip of paper. They shared a smile and a fist bump._

 _"Chuckie, you've got Tommy." He smiled showing his braces and they fist bumped also. I handed him the slip and watched his face turn red as our hands brushed aganist each other's. I don't know why we had been playing this cat and mouse game since middle school, but i was just waiting for him to ask me out. I kind of understood though. I was a little shy to make the first move too._

 _"Phil, you've got Lil." I said handing him the slip._

 _I heard Lil exclaim "aww, Phillip." as she proceeded to pinch his face._

 _"Cut it out, Lillian!" He yelled back._

 _I laughed and continued to pull slips out of the hat._

 _"Lil, you have Chuckie." I felt a twinge of jealousy after i finished the sentence. Some where in the back of my mind i always felt like Lil had a little thing for Chuckie and I hoped he didn't have a thing for her. I shook the feeling off and moved on._

 _"Dil, you got..Dil..Don't worry, i'll pick another on for you."_

 _"No wait, i was hoping i got my own name!" He exclaimed._

 _"Of course you did." I said gaining a laugh from everyone._

 _"and Kimi, you have Susie..so, guess that leaves me with Kimi."_

* * *

Of course, Tommy had the first kid, but who didn't expect that? A daughter, by the name of Philimena Susanna Pickles. She looked just like Kimi did at her age, beautiful. She had dark, shoulder length hair that look purplish blue in the light. Her wardrobe mostly consisted of the color black so she didn't have to think too hard or waste too much time picking an outfit. She's an aspiring model and actress. Her dad let her act in a few of his short flims and she'd been in a few photo shoots, but there was nothing she considered "major" yet. She rarely trusts anyone with her hair and makeup that isn't her cousin, Tommi. When she doesn't feel like being bothered she stays home and attends to her pregnant mother or goes to visit her aunt Kiki, but that's only once in a while.

Tommi Kimiko Finster-Carmichael, the second to be born. Her dark skin, sandy blonde hair, freckles, and light brown eyes gave her a look people would die for. a few people suggested she should model, but she'd never been in front of the camera before because of her anxiety. She preferred to be behind the scenes where she could do hair & makeup and pick out outfits. She'd even been something like a creative director on some of Tommy's films. She tries to organize her outfits to match her glasses. They're a light pinkish purple color that she calls orchid and are square, just like her dad's. When she's not too busy taking the fashion world by storm, she asks her dad if she can take his place babysitting her little brother, Chucky.

Angelica was the next to have a baby, a son named Turner Mcnulty. Of course she was upset that she didn't have one before her life long rival, Susie, or her younger cousin, Tommy. I guess it's true when they say your baby will come out looking like the person you hate them most because Turner looks just like his dad, Timmy. Turner is a spoiled brat like his mother, but he isn't as neglected and jealous as she was. However, he thinks the whole world revolves around him. He knows his parents are trying to get back at each other through him, but it doesn't bother him. in fact, he uses it to his advantage to get twice the gifts he could've gotten when they were together. He acts sad about the divorce to earn rewards from his grandparents too. His favorite past time is baseball.

Phil and Lil had their babies only a week apart. First was Lil with her son, Charles Norbert McNulty. Then Phil had his daughter, Lillian Maria DeVille. Leave to them two to have kids that look like twins. Even though their parents grew up to act and dress differently, Charles and Lillian are very similar. They synchronize their outfits, mostly wearing greens and purples. They're much more obsessed with being clean than their parents were. They know they can always depend on each other and don't like to be separated for too long.

Charles wears round glasses and has brown, bushy hair that he usually puts in a bun when it's too much to handle. He's pretty quiet, like his dad, and loves soccer, like his mom. He wishes for a fairy tale relationship like the one his parents have, but they don't want him dating just yet. Everyone considers him to be the smartest in the group. He spends a lot of time studying with and teaching them.

Lillian has long, light auburn hair that she wears in big curls. Unlike her mom, she's such a girly girl. She usually drags Charles along to her nail appointments and the mall to go shopping with her. She's not a tomboy like her aunt Lil, but she does love cheer leading. She wanted Charles to join the team with her, but he wasn't too sure and his parents wouldn't let him either way.

Last, but not least Dillon Preston Pickles was born. Dil has red, curly hair like his dad's & hazel eyes that seem more green or more brown depending on the weather. His hair is thicker and longer than his dad's so he wears it up or in braids most of the time. He also believes in there being other life forms in the universe & even painted his room like space. A lot of people enjoy his company, but he spends most of his time by himself. He has anger issues that he doesn't like to address and he usually plays basketball or paints to take his mind off of them.

* * *

 _Okay so please rate & review and feel free to give me any pointers with my stories via PM or in the comments._

 _also, you can feel free to PM me with any characters you would like to see._


End file.
